


Maybe You Did

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't mean...<br/>I totally meant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Did

Since Steve had brought Bucky back to live in the tower, he had become good friends with Tony. Or at least as good as friends can be, when one barely talks and the other barely shuts up.

"Coud you just move that over?" Tony nudges Bucky's thigh with his hand and crowds closer into his side when he does so. "That's better." Tony smiles peering into the guts of Bucky's metal arm, poking a small screwdriver into a gap and twisting.

They'd been like this for half an hour. Bucky sitting on Tony's workbench, Tony pressed close into his side, tweaking with the mechanics of the metal arm.

"Come on, baby." Tony croons ducking his head to peer into the arm casing. "Show Daddy the dodgy connector."

Bucky chuckled softly. "Sometimes I swear you are in love with my arm."

Tony glanced up, their faces inches apart. "Well, for a piece of traitorous commie tech... she is rather beautiful." He grinned turning his eyes back to the arm.

A short while later and they were done. Tony closing up the casing. He lifted his head at the same moment Bucky turned to look at his shoulder and their noses brushed together. Tony gasped and Bucky kissed his lips, a brief press that startled Tony, made him pull back.

"Oh shit!" Bucky exclaimed a panic stricken look on his face. "Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He jumped down from the workbench and turned for the door.

"Wait." Tony gasped reaching for him, but Tony's fingers were oily and they slipped across Bucky's metal arm as he bolted for the door and was gone.

What the hell just happened, Tony wondered. The non-oily fingers of his other hand coming up to touch his lips where he could faintly taste Bucky. Coffee and aniseed. Tony licked his lips. "Tasty." He murmured before moving to tidy up his workbench and clean off the oil.

He pottered about in his lab for another hour, mind spinning in loops over the kiss. Bucky was attractive, there was no doubt about that and Tony had, he was prepared to admit, thought about what he would look like without all that combat gear on a time or two. Wondered what it would feel like to have that metal arm on his naked flesh but he had never for one minute thought that Bucky might be interested in him too.

"Jarvis. Where's Bucky?" He asked his AI.

"In his room, sir." Jarvis replied.

Tony sat down on a stool at his workbench and pulled across a monitor. Tapping at it quickly, he pulled up the surveillance feed and keyed to Bucky's apartment a few floors down.

He scanned the empty kitchen and living room and then switched to the bedroom. Bucky was lying in the middle of the bed. Still dressed curled in a ball on his side, metal arm holding a pillow over the side of his head, blocking out the world.

Tony sighed, shook his head and flicked off the monitor before standing from his stool and heading for the door.

He slipped into Bucky's apartment and crossed to the bedroom. Pushing the door open he found Bucky still curled on the bed, back to the door.

Tony crossed to the bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed and curling himself around Bucky's back. Bucky didn't respond.

Tony snuggled close and wrapped his arm around Bucky's middle. Fingers slipping under the edge of Bucky's t-shirt to caress his stomach. Bucky shifted slightly but didn't remove the pillow from his head.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Tony decided to push his luck, ghosting his hand down to brush across Bucky's groin before pulling it back up to tease against Bucky's waistband.

Bucky drew in a sharp breath and was off the bed in a heartbeat, turning back to stare in surprise at Tony. "You?" He panted.

Tony sat up smiling. "Who were you expecting?"

"I, I thought it was Steve. He sometimes, when I'm, but he never..." Bucky trailed off gesturing vaguely at his groin.

"So he's your snuggle buddy not your fuck buddy?" Tony enquired grinning up at him.

Bucky gaped at him. Mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally managed to answer. "Something like that." He muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out if maybe, you did in fact, mean it." He shifted until he was kneeling on the bed, bringing himself eye level with Bucky. Reaching out he snagged Bucky's sleeve on his non-metal arm and pulled him forwards.

Bucky moved towards him, a surprised and slightly hopeful look on his face. Tony pulled his arm downwards so that Bucky had to bend slightly to follow it and Tony brought up his other hand to slide into Bucky's hair. He pulled Bucky's head down, angling his own upwards and pressed his lips to Bucky's.

Bucky gasped and Tony's tongue darted between his parted lips. Sweeping in to claim Bucky's tongue.

Bucky moved closer, his metal arm coming up to circle Tony and pull him closer to the edge of the bed, pressing him flush up against Bucky's front.

Tony broke the kiss a moment later and looked up into Bucky's pale blue eyes. "In case you're wondering." Tony said, just a little breathless. "I totally meant that."

Bucky smiled, a ridiculously happy smile and Tony couldn't resist pulling his head down for another kiss.


End file.
